


容我择日疯

by MelindaLewyska



Series: 二战系列 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 马尔科·罗伊斯病了，而桑乔认为，治病的唯一方法是找到他的儿子萨沙和丈夫莱万
Relationships: Mesut Özil/Marco Reus, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: 二战系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903579
Kudos: 1





	容我择日疯

**Author's Note:**

> *平行世界二战后普通人AU  
> *狗血，天雷，OOC预警，没有生子（领养的）  
> *致敬一本和二战一点关系都没有的中学生必读书物，因为这本书开的脑洞  
> *1w+字，请放心食用，第三人称视角  
> *请勿上升真人，一切不愉快都请殴打作者谢谢

00  
“什么？你说什么？”  
1943年秋，多特蒙德。  
“马口，你冷静点！”  
“他死了？你在开什么玩笑？”  
“马口！你听我解释！”  
……  
“喂！”  
“喂！马口！……马口！”

01   
1945年对于我们每一个人而言都是极其不寻常的一年。  
确切地说，是1945年4月30日。  
我是从广播里知道那个魔头自杀的消息的，那个播音员的声音——我记得清清楚楚，饱满而富有激情，我当时蹲在自家客厅的茶几边上，因为那里的信号再好不过了——我蹲在那里听完了整条的播报。我抬头看了一眼仍是灰色的天空，心里想着这战争的颜色估计没有多久也会被完全洗去，高兴地像一个五六岁的孩子一样在客厅里转起了圈儿，然后，在最后，我注意到了我十岁的妹妹，莉亚，穿着她那件白色的连衣裙，安静地坐在沙发上，发着呆，丝毫没有被我的愉悦的心情所感染。  
我叹了口气，蹲下来和她平视，“嘿，我的莉亚，你还好吗？”  
尽管她一言不发，像是个傻子。  
我叹了口气，这不怪她，她是被吓傻了，在一年零三个月以前，在布拉格，她看着她的朋友被飞机扔下来的炸弹给炸成碎片，就在离她不到二十码的地方。  
“莉亚，你不要担心，”我尽力让自己笑着，握住她的手，“我已经联系好了治疗你精神症状的疗养院，等你好了，我们就一起去美国找妈妈。”

02 【1945年秋天】  
我是千辛万苦才帮莉亚联系到了这样的一家疗养院。  
在战争正式结束之后——在1945年9月2日之后，整个欧洲大陆都因为这一场地狱级的灾难变得面目全非，人们失去了自己的亲人，朋友，丈夫或者妻子，也失去了他们的房子和家园。有的人计划去美国开始新的生活，有的人留了下来，每个人都有精神或者肉体上——或者，两者兼有的创伤，一时之间，医院和疗养院变成了稀缺资源，我费尽了力气才让莉亚在第一时间能住进一家不错的疗养院接受治疗。  
“可是十分抱歉，只有双人病房了，玛莎小姐。”疗养院的院长在莉亚入住的那一天告诉我。  
“没有关系的。”我笑着说，“只是请问我可以知道莉亚的，呃，室友是谁吗？”  
“您介意是一个德国人吗？”院长当时这样问我。  
我提出了去看一眼病房和那个德国人再决定是否要让莉亚入住。院长爽快地答应了我的要求，带着我去看了一眼。  
那是我第一次见到马尔科•罗伊斯，院长口中的那个德国人，一个不过二十来岁的大男孩，在看到他澄澈的蓝色眼睛的那一刻，我之前的顾虑刹那间烟消云散，迅速地给莉亚办好了入院手续。

03  
说句惭愧的话，我并没有多少时间去看望莉亚。  
我还需要工作，战争几乎毁灭了我们全部的家产，我需要养活自己和莉亚，是的，我需要支付莉亚那高昂的治疗费。  
所幸，那家疗养院的治疗效果倒是不错，莉亚很快就乐意跟我开口说话了，在十二月的一个周末，我前去看望莉亚，她用一种足以称得上撒娇的语调和我说话。  
“姐姐，你真应该多来看望我几次，你为什么就不能像马尔科哥哥的朋友一样，几乎每一天都来呢？”  
“马尔科……哥哥？”我皱起眉。  
“马尔科哥哥人特别好，他一点都不像你们说的疯子，说实话，姐姐，你觉得他像疯子吗？他有时候还会给我念睡前故事，还会给我讲他的儿子萨沙弟弟的故事……姐姐你说，他为什么，为什么也会来这种地方……”莉亚的声音低了下去，抓着我的小手也轻轻松开了。  
我转头去看马尔科•罗伊斯先生，他正在睡觉，并没有听见莉亚对我说的话。我一方面欣喜于莉亚在经历了那次打击之后终于有一次说出了这么长的一段话，一方面也开始思索起莉亚问我的问题了，罗伊斯先生确实看起来什么事情都没有，那为什么会来这里呢？  
唉，也不能说真的什么事都没有吧，毕竟战争之后，谁没有疯掉呢？

04  
在那之后我决定一周多去看莉亚几次。  
我下一次去看莉亚的时候，距离圣诞节可能只有两三天了，我是在午后过去的，莉亚正在午睡，而她对床的罗伊斯先生则正好醒着。  
“你好，”他主动给我打招呼，声音很温和，“想必你就是莉亚的姐姐了吧？我叫马尔科，马尔科•罗伊斯。”  
“你好，我叫玛莎。”  
我搬了把椅子来，在莉亚床边坐下，“莉亚说她很喜欢你，谢谢你有时候会给她念睡前故事。”  
“那没有什么，”罗伊斯笑了，“我一直很喜欢小孩子。”  
我也轻轻地笑了，跟他有一搭没一搭地聊天，心里也泛起了和莉亚一样的疑惑，我注意到他的床头柜上摆了一张男人的相片，那个男人是黑色的头发灰绿色的眼睛，我清楚地看见那张照片上还有裂缝，很明显是撕碎过后又拼接起来的。  
“……对了，我听莉亚说，你现在每天都忙着工作，是为了交她的治疗费？”  
“啊，是的，”我漫不经心的回答，“莉亚出事了以后，我妈妈就先带着我弟弟去美国了，她担心自己的儿子也会遇到同样的事情，就把我留在了这里照顾莉亚，说是以后有机会再在美国见面。”  
“噢，”罗伊斯皱了皱眉，我不确定他想表达什么，我见过很多人在我讲完之后都表现出深深的同情——我希望他不要这样，我不需要这种虚伪的假惺惺的同情。  
“噢，你弟弟？你弟弟——他，多大？”  
“五，不，快六岁了，他是十二月的生日，他应该已经六岁了。”我说，我已经快记不清我弟弟的模样了。  
“六岁！”罗伊斯很惊奇地叫了一声，低下头来，像是在思索着什么，“不，不是。”他喃喃地自己说话，“要是萨沙还在，他也要六岁了。”   
“对不起，您说——”我看着他，不知道为何他反应这么剧烈。  
“您看见过萨沙没有？”  
“萨，萨沙？”我好奇地问。  
“你瞧瞧我这记性。”反倒是罗伊斯先不好意思了起来，拉开床头柜最上面一层的抽屉，抽出一个有点旧的钱包，然后小心翼翼地打开，从夹层里抖落出一张一寸的照片，然后他很小心地捧在手里，递给我。  
我接过来，那是一个三四岁孩子的照片，看样子是几年前拍的了，有点模糊，但还是依稀可以看出这孩子和罗伊斯有几分的相似。  
“诺，就是这孩子啦，这是他几年前照的了，那时候他才三岁，那么小一个！我喊他也喊不听，就知道在外面瞎闹！这下可好了，不听我的话吧，可是给走丢了，你要是见到他，就让他来……”  
我知道他是想说“就让他来这儿找我”，可是他竟没有说，只是愣住了，低着头在想着什么事儿，一直发愣。  
“行啦行啦，你又在跟谁讲故事呐，马口？”这时一个陌生的声音从门口传了过来，我看见一个我从来没见过的大眼睛，黑头发男孩走了进来，手上还拎着一个口袋，但是，虽然他也是黑头发，但是我可以百分百确定他不是罗伊斯照片上的那个人。  
“啊，您好！”他用德语和我打招呼，顺带把口袋放在床头柜上，恰好遮住了那张照片，“您是莉亚的姐姐吧？我是马口的朋友，梅苏特•厄齐尔，你叫我梅斯就可以了。”  
“你好梅斯，我是玛莎。”我和他握了握手，厄齐尔把罗伊斯手上拿着的那张小孩的照片给放回了钱包里，再把钱包给收进了抽屉里，假装埋怨地对罗伊斯说，“马口我说了几回了？你还是留着那个钱包！你要是再这样，我可要把这些东西都收走了！”  
罗伊斯手欠地去揉厄齐尔的脸，被厄齐尔一巴掌把手扇了下来，“行啦，马口，吓唬你的！但是下次不许再拿出来了啊，明，白，了，吗！”  
这时病房的护士格蕾丝女士进来了，她是来拿热水壶的，她急匆匆地瞥了一眼这边的罗伊斯和厄齐尔两个人，就拎着水壶红着脸赶紧出去了。  
罗伊斯对厄齐尔吐了吐舌头，嚷着要拆开厄齐尔带来的口袋，我本还在好奇萨沙是怎么一回事儿，但看着厄齐尔并不想让罗伊斯再谈下去，刚好莉亚这时候又醒了，我也只得作罢，又和莉亚聊了一会儿天，承诺圣诞节会过来陪着她过，然后再待了一会儿就告辞了。

05  
之后我去了疗养院的大厅给莉亚交新一年的治疗费和住院费，正巧收费处的安娜正在和格蕾丝闲聊。  
“所以，他以前住在多特蒙德？”安娜接过我手上的钞票。  
“可不是嘛，和他那个男人住在一起，听说还有个儿子。”格蕾丝靠在旁边，手肘子撑在柜台上，絮絮叨叨地。  
“儿子？”安娜数钱的手停了一下，“那然后呢？”  
“听说是那男人跑啦，去了慕尼黑，完了就失踪啦，也不知道是死是活，那几年可不是失踪的都凶多吉少的啊？”  
“可是我倒没见过他那个儿子。”安娜数完了钱，把钞票给收进抽屉里，扯一张发票给我。  
“男人都不在了，儿子还留得住吗？”格蕾丝甩了一句话来，“听说他打这儿就疯了，但是还是一直等到战争结束才来治疗，也不知道治不治得好，唉！”  
“唉，”安娜也跟着不住地摇头叹气，“多么好看的天使哪，咋就这么可惜呢？”  
安娜不言语了，把发票递给我，我接过来，还想听听罗伊斯的事情，我几乎可以确定她们就是在谈论罗伊斯，但是这两个护士似乎打定了主意不想再谈下去，只是不住地摇头叹气，我也只得怀揣着一肚子的好奇走了。

06  
我在平安夜那天又去看了莉亚。  
这一次去的时候，厄齐尔也在。他坐在罗伊斯身边，罗伊斯像是小孩子一样地依偎着他。厄齐尔正在削苹果，水果刀一圈一圈地转下去。  
“你好呀，玛莎。”他抬眼看了我一眼，“圣诞快乐！”  
“谢谢你，梅斯，也祝你和马尔科圣诞快乐。”  
厄齐尔笑了一下，把削好的苹果摆在白色的盘子里，拿起一块打算递给罗伊斯，罗伊斯直接从他身后搂住他的腰，张嘴吃了下去。  
“嘿，马口，别胡闹！”厄齐尔嘴上这么说，眼睛里倒全是笑意。  
“就要这样嘛，”罗伊斯含含糊糊地回答，“我最喜欢梅斯了，因为梅斯可以带我去找萨沙，梅斯答应过的……”  
厄齐尔的脸色有一刹那的微妙，但是他抿抿嘴唇也没有说什么，这时格蕾丝进来了，“厄齐尔先生，门口有人要找您。”  
厄齐尔皱皱眉头，收好了水果刀，又叮嘱了罗伊斯几遍不要乱拿别的东西安心吃水果，才走了出去。  
“马口哥哥，你给我讲故事吧。”莉亚也拿起一块苹果吃下去，仰着脸笑着看着罗伊斯。  
“好啊，讲什么故事呢？讲讲莫扎特吧……我的小莉亚，你知道莫扎特，对吗？那个天才音乐家……”  
我悄悄地溜出了病房，打算去走廊里散散步透透气，病房里实在是闷得很。正当我走到拐角的时候，我听见两个人在低声说话，我听得断断续续，但还是从声音听出其中一个人应该是厄齐尔。  
“不行！要我说，坚决不行，桑乔，你不能这么干。”这个声音应该是厄齐尔了，他用的是很别扭的英语，几乎就是那几个简单的词儿在绕来绕去。  
“可是你想要他接着这样下去？梅苏特，春天快来了，你知道这意味着什么，他的病一年比一年严重了，要我说，找到那个人还有一点医好的希望，不然真的是怎么都救不了了。”这是一个陌生的声音，听着有点曼彻斯特的口音。  
“他就是因为那个人疯的，那个人已经死了，你就算回华沙，也是没有用的。”  
“话不能说的这么满，梅苏特，还有那个孩子……”  
“你别提那个孩子了！这都是那个波兰人想出来的损主意！”厄齐尔的音量拔高了整整一个度，接着，沉默下来，他似乎在绞尽脑汁地想这几个词儿该用英语怎么说，“我宁愿马口失忆了，也不想看到他这副鬼样子，但是你的想法，恕我直言，我不接受，就算马口疯的再厉害，我也不会放他去找那个人的。”  
我慌慌张张地往后退两步隐到了黑暗里，紧贴着墙壁看着厄齐尔怒气冲冲地从拐角那边走过来，他脸上的表情很冰冷，好看的大眼睛里全是怒火，他并没有看见我，而是径直走了过去。  
我在走廊里又待了五六分钟才回去，我一进门就看见罗伊斯还在给莉亚讲着莫扎特的故事，厄齐尔轻轻扣住他的手，眼底都是柔情和笑意，嘴角上挂着浅浅的笑，和我刚才看到的形象简直般若两人。  
到底是什么人，可以让厄齐尔宁愿选择让自己的好哥们儿彻底疯掉，也不愿意再让他们俩见面呢？  
我不八卦，但是我真的太好奇了。  
离开疗养院的时候外面下着雪，我听着从几条街外有饭店老板的怒吼，似是在命令门童们把讨饭的乞儿给赶出去。我想着我今天下午遇见的那一个，居然隐隐担忧起来他在圣诞节有没有住处。  
想着我又嘲讽自己爱管闲事，也忍不住笑了。

07  
圣诞节的当天，我中午刚过就来到了疗养院。  
莉亚很巧的是不在房间里，她去花园里堆雪人了，看着她这两年第一次笑得那么开心，我心里也放心了不少，只是给她换了件厚点的衣服就由着她去。厄齐尔也不在房间里，他可能还没有来，或者是来了但又有什么事出去了，只有罗伊斯一个人倚着床，我注意到他手上拿着那个相框。  
“嘿，马尔科，最近怎么样？”我向他打招呼，他往我这边儿看了一眼，可能看见我了，但是没有理会，而是默默地低头看着那张照片。  
“莱维，你怎么这么狠心呢？你怎么就连我和萨沙都不要了呢？”  
他的声音特别委屈特别可怜，他又缓了缓，继续说：  
“我不怪你了，莱维，是我不知道你的难处，也怪你总是支支吾吾的不说清楚，你回来吧，行不行？”  
我坐在他旁边，轻轻地拍着他的肩，掏出一包纸巾递给他。  
“马尔科？马尔科你还好吗？”  
他扭过头来看见是我，啊了一声，接过了纸巾擦擦眼角，然后把照片给我看，孩子气的炫耀着说，“看，好不好看？”  
“好看。”我顺着他的意思说下去，那个黑头发灰绿色眼睛的男人正看着我们，“他是谁啊？”  
“他啊，”罗伊斯的声音染上了一层得意，“他叫罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基！”  
“莱万……什么？”我没听清楚，但是听这个姓氏估摸着是个波兰人。  
“莱万多夫斯基。”罗伊斯这一次说的很慢，生怕我记不住似的，末了想了想又说，“当然，你直接喊他莱维也可以，我一般就这么喊他。”  
“他对你很重要吗？”我明知故问。  
“当然啦，他是我的爱人。”罗伊斯说着兴奋了起来，“你坐好了，我要给你讲讲我和莱维的故事。”  
“我和莱维是在七年，不，八年前认识的。我那个时候在波兰旅游，结果就在那年秋天，波兰被吞并了，那一阵子兵荒马乱的，谁都联系不上。我好不容易在有一次半夜打通了电话，说的清清楚楚是要找梅斯，可结果那接线员给我把电话给接错啦，是一个波兰的男人接的电话。  
“你应该猜到了，那个男人就是莱维。算得上很巧，我们两个当时就相隔了一个街区。那时候波兰乱得很，我也是无依无靠的，于是就提出说第二天和他见个面，起码有缘分，就做个朋友，谁知道我们两个聊着聊着就情投意合了呢，后来我就找了个机会和他一起回德国来了呢。  
“当时走之前，对，就是1939年的圣诞节，莱维说他得送我一个圣诞礼物，那时候他已经向我求婚了，我说我想要一个孩子，于是第二天他就带着我去了华沙那边的一家孤儿院。那段时间孤儿的数量特别多，院长听说我们要领养个孩子真是开心的很，我当时看了几个大点儿的但是都不是很喜欢，后来我恰巧看见了萨沙……噢，那时候他才出生没多久，院长说他是个波兰和德国的混血，真巧！我就决定把他给抱回来了，谁知道后面他越长大了眉眼越和我还有莱维相似，真是比亲生的还要像！”  
这时候有人进来了，是一个我没见过的陌生男人，长着一张稚气未脱的脸。他一开口说话，我就知道了他是昨天跟厄齐尔吵架的那个“桑乔”。  
桑乔跟罗伊斯和我打了个招呼，也坐在他旁边，罗伊斯继续讲下去：  
“我们就三个人一起回到了德国，我是多特蒙德人，我们就回多特蒙德定居了。那时候那里还没有那么多后来的破事儿，梅斯也和我们住的近，也是是有来往，但是梅斯就是横竖看莱维不顺眼，这也究竟是怎么回事儿……我给那个孩子取名叫萨沙，我们一家三口生活的也是快活，噢，对了，我给你看看这个……”  
罗伊斯从枕头底下小心翼翼地抽出来一本相册，然后翻开，“嘘，别告诉梅斯，他不喜欢我留着这些，他还一直不知道呢……”  
桑乔笑笑，没有说话，看着罗伊斯翻着相册，那里面有罗伊斯和那个男人，莱维的婚纱照，他们一家三口的照片，萨沙两岁生日的照片，莱维抱着萨沙去游乐园的照片，罗伊斯站在威斯特法伦球场外面的照片，他脖子上还围着一条黄黑色的围巾。这些照片大多泛黄，但是看得出马尔科真的对这些照片很珍惜。  
“那，莱维现在在哪儿呢？”我实在是忍不住插嘴了。  
“他？”罗伊斯停下了手上的动作，左手撑着下巴做出一副思考的样子，我这才注意到他左手无名指上有一圈浅浅的痕迹（也许厄齐尔把他的戒指都藏起来了？），“他，反正他快回来了，不，他最好别回来，他个叛徒，不，应该还有一周就回来了，或者，后天。”  
“唉，反正他快回来了，快了快了，今天都圣诞节了，他还要回来给萨沙过六岁生日呢。”  
说着，罗伊斯要从病床上下来，“今天雪下的这么大，萨沙那小家伙就知道在雪地疯跑，感冒了怎么办？不行，我得去给他再套一件外套的。”  
桑乔连忙扶住他，“你病还没好利索，我待会儿把衣服拿给他就是了。”  
罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了一会儿，点了点头，“也行，那你可记着让他把外套穿上噢，这次生病了可没人救得了他……生日蛋糕都给他准备好了吧？”  
“早都备好了，就等着今天晚上吃饭时端上来呢，马口，你就别操心了。”桑乔哄着他，罗伊斯终于又乖乖地躺回床上，把相册小心地收好。  
“你说，我为什么还要待在这呢？”罗伊斯嘀咕着，“你和梅斯说是因为我身体太弱了，要调养，调养好了莱维就回来了，你们那是在骗我，再把我当成萨沙玩呢，我知道，你们是觉得我疯了，所以把我给送到这里来了……可是，玛莎，”他突然点到我的名字，我吓了一跳，“你觉得我是疯子吗？你觉得莉亚是疯子吗？人家疯子都满地捡东西吃，乱打人，我和莉亚怎么会是疯子，你看我疯不疯？”  
“你别乱想了，马尔科，莱维回来看见你这副样子又得责怪我和梅斯。”桑乔半真半假地埋怨着，帮罗伊斯掖好被子，“你别着凉了才是正格的。”

08  
时间一天一天的过去，转眼就到了春天了。莉亚的病情渐渐地好转，可是罗伊斯似乎真的被厄齐尔和桑乔给说中了，病犯得越来越厉害。这几天是复活节假期，天气晴朗，风也和煦，我拎着一篮子彩蛋计划去看望莉亚，有乞儿来乞讨的，我看了眼是个七八岁的孩子，就递给了他一个彩蛋和一点硬币。  
我进了病房就看见罗伊斯正和莉亚坐在窗户边上聊天，桑乔也在，他手里也拎着彩蛋，看见我走进来“哟”了一声。  
“莉亚，看，你姐姐也给你带彩蛋来了！”  
莉亚小跑着接过来，然后又把篮子递给罗伊斯，“马口哥哥，你答应了教我怎么画彩蛋的。”  
“好，”罗伊斯喊桑乔准备彩笔去，“我前几天还教了萨沙呢，那家伙，也不听，把颜料甩得哪里都是，我让他画在纸上，他可倒好，纸上干干净净的，什么都没有画，这可真不像样！”  
桑乔及时的把笔拿了过来，堵住了罗伊斯的嘴巴。  
“那马口哥哥，你也再跟我讲讲莱维哥哥的故事吧，你上次还没讲完呢，我还想听。”  
哎哟，看样子罗伊斯还逮着厄齐尔不在的时候，把故事也偷偷给莉亚讲了。  
“嗨，行，”罗伊斯一边蘸着水彩，一边说着，“我上次跟你讲到哪里了？唉，不管了，我讲讲莱维是怎么走的吧。”  
我的好奇心一下子被点燃了，我坐在莉亚旁边，假装在看她画彩蛋，竖起耳朵听着罗伊斯讲故事。  
“那时候是三年前，1942年，如果没记错，应该是在斯大林格勒保卫战的后面，当时的德国就已经有点人心惶惶了，我带着萨沙去公园里回来，那天的气氛就有些不对，莱维吃晚饭的时候也不说话，萨沙问他，他也不说，到了晚上我哄萨沙睡着了，回卧室里问他怎么回事，他才告诉我，他要去慕尼黑了，车票，房子，工作都订好了，明天就走！你说我会不生气吗，临到头了才告诉我，之前一句话都不跟我商量，一周以前还说什么要把房子的墙壁再刷一遍，今年圣诞节去好好玩一趟，结果呢？就突然告诉了我这种话！  
“我问他是什么时候有这种想法的，他告诉我是在一年以前，呵，他也是能耐，硬生生地骗了我和萨沙整整一年！我想到这里就来气，告诉他那你现在就走吧，我又不是没了你才能活下去，我带着萨沙照样可以过的好好的！然后就不由分说地把他给赶了出去，他也不说话，拎着行李箱到门口的时候才说了句‘马口，你要恨我就恨我吧，是我对不起你。’我怎么能听得下去？我直接喊他赶紧去火车站，别再惦记着我和萨沙了，我们能活得好好的，也不需要他的关心……”  
这时候厄齐尔走了进来，他看了一眼喋喋不休的罗伊斯，和旁边立着的桑乔，打断了罗伊斯的话，“行啦马口，你还要讲多少遍？别这样啦，等下个月我手续办好了，我就带着你去土耳其，远离这个地方。”  
桑乔睁大眼睛瞪着他，又吃惊又愤怒。  
“莉亚，你也是，怎么这么爱听你马口哥哥胡说八道。”厄齐尔忽视了桑乔丰富的面部表情，低头揉揉莉亚金色的头发。  
“等一下，梅苏特•厄齐尔，你出来一下，我有事跟你说。”桑乔几乎是把厄齐尔给推了出去，我不知道他是哪里来的那么大的力气，出去时还“砰”地甩上了门。  
“马口哥哥，”莉亚轻轻唤着罗伊斯，“然后呢？然后莱维哥哥怎么样了啊？还有你的萨沙呢，他又在哪呢？为什么我从来没有见过他？”  
“萨沙？”罗伊斯手中的笔一滞，愣了一下，“他在后头草地上和他爸爸玩儿呢！现在天气都热了，也是该给他买点夏装了，孩子都七岁了，也是长高了不少。”  
然后他歪着脑袋想了一会儿，撂下画笔，过去把他的衣柜给打开，那里面专门有一栏是给他的萨沙和莱维准备的衣服，在层层衣服里还有他偷偷藏着的德国马克——这都是他有一搭没一搭和我们聊天时说的，罗伊斯说的话真真假假的，莉亚很多时候都被整糊涂了，他有时候说，萨沙也要上小学了，他就和你弟弟一样大，莉亚，他也会去学英语，他有时候又说，他不知道萨沙去哪了，等他找到了，他就回多特蒙德去，莱维一直在那里等着他，“看见这点儿钱没有，我的小莉亚，我知道你很乖，别告诉你梅斯哥哥，这是我偷偷攒下来准备买车票去的。”  
“那你怎么从这里出去，去找你的萨沙和莱维呢？莱维不是在慕尼黑吗？”莉亚仰头这么问他。  
“慕尼黑？不，莱维不在那里，他在华沙，不，也不在，他就在多特蒙德，就在威斯特法伦门口等我回去。”  
“那你怎么找得到他们？”  
“我就——慢慢找呗，慢慢找，几十年时光还愁找不到？”罗伊斯说着，又自言自语起来，“这究竟是怎么一回事儿，真让人纳闷。”

09  
去年莉亚住院了以后，我在那附近的一家咖啡馆找了份兼职，算是赚点钱补贴家用。  
复活节过后，天气越来越暖和，临近五月份的一个下午，我正在咖啡馆前台收拾着桌子，一个人影晃了进来，“一杯香草拿铁，大杯。”  
“好的先生，”我点点头记录下来，“是三马克……噢。”我抬起头，发现那家伙是桑乔。  
“嗨，玛莎，没想到在这里可以看见你。”  
“我就在这工作，打打杂什么的。”  
“那真是太巧了，玛莎，你今天下班了有时间吗？我想和你聊聊。”  
“有关马尔科的事情吗？”我挑眉。  
“呃，是的，玛莎，很抱歉把你卷进来，你没有任何义务帮助我们，但是看在马口和莉亚关系那么好的份上，你能不能，我求您，帮我一个小忙？”  
“等我下班了再说吧。”我把香草拿铁递给他，“你的拿铁。”  
下了班桑乔约我在一家餐厅吃饭，我看见他有点紧张。  
“嘿，”他说，“好呀玛莎。”  
“嗨。”我坐在他对面，“说吧，是什么事情？”  
“厄齐尔下个月就要带着马尔科去土耳其了。”  
我耸耸肩，“这个我可没办法帮忙——尽管我打赌莉亚会很伤心。”  
“我知道，但是，让我们先慢慢的来讲，您可能还不知道马尔科是怎么疯的吧？”  
“不是因为莱维离开了他去慕尼黑吗？”  
“不，不是。”桑乔摇头，“那天，马口还没来得及讲完就被梅苏特给打断了。”  
“那是因为什么？”  
桑乔深吸了一口气，“我们就先从莱万离开了他和萨沙开始讲起吧……马口一开始很生气，非常生气，他几乎在很短的时间内就抹去了莱万在家里生活过的一切痕迹，甚至准备带着萨沙远走美国……但是，很不幸的是，当时的战争局势已经有了更微妙的变化，马口一时间没法离开了，于是就还是在多特蒙德住了下来。  
“这样的日子大概又过了一年吧……到了1943年的秋天，有人从慕尼黑带给了马尔科莱万的死讯……那是卢卡斯·皮什切克，马口的波兰好友。”  
我手上的叉子当啷一声掉在了盘子里，“所以，莱万是去世了吗？在慕尼黑？”  
“莱万其实是一个盟军的特工，他当时在华沙认识马口纯属偶然，但是很快地，他就发现自己彻底的爱上了马口，他喜欢上了这个德国男孩，于是他决定隐瞒自己的身份，和马口一起回到了多特蒙德，他向上级申请了一个在德国的卧底任务，这样他也就可以一直待在马尔科身边了，或者说，至少那时候他是这么认为的。  
“但是，事情没有这么简单，1942年的时候，斯大林格勒保卫战的结束让局势变得更加紧张，慕尼黑，作为那个魔头的崛起之地之一，被各方势力所重视。莱万当时被上级紧急派了一个任务，前往慕尼黑继续工作，所有的一切——新的身份，房子，车票都是在一天之内准备好的，同时莱万还被上级要求要绝对保密这件事情，所以他没有办法，不得已之下向马口编造了这么的一个谎言。  
“他也料到了，马口的反应会很激烈，所以他反而希望起让马口恨起他来了，彻底忘掉他最好——尽管，我承认，这对于马口很残忍，但是他必须要这么做，他知道自己从事的工作的危险，他不希望如果有一天，自己被盖世太保抓住了以后会连累到马口和萨沙，所以他撒了一个谎，他还决定继续欺骗下去。  
“所以，当马口得知这件事情的真相之后，他该是有多崩溃多愧疚，但是没有用了，莱万再也见不到他听不到他的道歉了，厄齐尔在知道了消息之后第一时间赶过来，想带他离开德国，但是马口不同意，他甚至还想带着萨沙迁居到慕尼黑去，他想代替莱万看到盟军胜利的那一天。厄齐尔花了半个多月的时间来游说他，马口最后让了半步，不去慕尼黑了，他同意离开德国，但是没有同意离开欧州，梅苏特于是就计划带着他和萨沙坐火车从多特蒙德去华沙，再转道去其他地方，可是他们到华沙的那一天，华沙的火车站刚好遭遇了盟军的空袭，被炸毁了，马口好不容易被梅苏特从废墟底下挖出来，可是萨沙却找不着了——要我说，我倒还怀疑是梅苏特刻意扔下萨沙不管的呢，好帮马口把莱万在他生活中的最后一点印记抹去。马口在医院一醒来，听说萨沙不见了，就晕过去了，估计是半个月之内受的刺激太大，然后从那时起就疯了。每一年春天——莱万离开的时间，他就病的格外厉害。”  
“可是梅苏特不是和马口一起去的火车站吗？为什么他没有受伤？”我疑惑地打断了桑乔。  
“梅苏特运气好，当时他提前离开了火车站，去联系住处和找车夫帮忙拿行李，就在返回火车站接马口的时候，火车站就被炸了。那时候马口和萨沙就在火车站里头。”  
“噢……行吧，”我皱眉，“可是，你要我怎么帮你呢？既然莱万死了萨沙也失踪了的话。”  
“这就是为什么我要让马口来华沙疗伤的原因，因为我觉得萨沙应该没有死，他可能就在这座城市里，我最近也一直在寻找着萨沙，只可惜没有找到罢了，所以我在想，如果您哪一天看见了这么一个六七岁的小孩儿，就带来见马口，顺便，这是我的电话号码，打电话给我，我就赶紧带着他们离开，回德国去。”  
桑乔递给我一张比较清晰的照片，看得出来这是他偷偷从马尔科的相簿里拿的，那是一张罗伊斯一家三人的合影，中间的孩子眉眼我觉得在哪里见过，但是一时之间又想不起来了。  
“那我为什么要相信你？”我疑惑地看着桑乔。  
桑乔叹了一口气，“我也是盟军的特务人员，和莱万当时同在多特蒙德工作，我知道莱万并没有死，他只是被逮捕了而已，我现在就是需要找到萨沙那孩子，然后把他和马口一起带着去找莱万——出去以后的事情我都安排好了，谁知道厄齐尔横插了这一脚，铁了心要把马口带到土耳其去！所以如果你最近看见了这样的一个孩子，麻烦帮我们一把。”  
我当时也没有说明确到底帮还是不帮，因为毕竟我只是个局外人，桑乔和厄齐尔，他们都是在为马尔科好罢了，虽然是准备用两种截然不同的手法来给他治病。

10  
眼看着厄齐尔那一个月的时间就要到了，萨沙还是杳无音信。桑乔似乎也放弃了挣扎，每天脸色铁青的来病房里，看着厄齐尔忙前忙后的帮罗伊斯收拾东西。莉亚的病也好了差不多了，估计今年夏天我也会和她一起离开欧洲去美国找家人去了。  
厄齐尔每天都格外的雀跃，他已经收拾好了他认为需要的一切东西，当然了——他并不知道罗伊斯给莱万和萨沙准备的东西和钱的事儿，也不知道那本被罗伊斯藏在枕头底下的相册。  
“马口啊，我说，这钱包就扔了吧，都这么旧了。”厄齐尔在一天下午拿出了床头柜里的钱包，这么说着，他们明天就计划离开了。  
“不要。”罗伊斯出声了，这一个月他也消沉了许多，任由厄齐尔折腾，厄齐尔说扔掉什么买什么他也都是默默接受。  
“唔？马口？”厄齐尔惊异的看着他。  
“那是莱维留在慕尼黑他的公寓里的唯一的我还留着的东西了，我想留着它。”  
厄齐尔因为罗伊斯提到了莱万而有些不悦，但是只是点了点头。  
过了一会儿我就离开了病房，我还要匆匆赶去上班。一直到了晚上八点过我才从咖啡馆离开，那天晚上在下雨，路上没有几个行人。  
这个时候一个孩子扯住了我的袖子，我知道一定又是哪一个乞儿，便去钱包里打算拿几枚硬币打发了他，可是当我转过身来看他的时候，我突然觉得他灰绿色的眼睛和长相有几分熟悉。  
我一把攥住了他的手腕，“你叫什么？”  
“萨，萨沙……”他低声说着，低着头不敢看我，似乎被我给吓着了。  
我的脑袋当时就嗡地一声，整个人呆住了。我想起他就是之前复活节找我要彩蛋的男孩儿，我赶紧扯住他的手拽着他朝疗养院赶去。  
“萨沙，你知不知道，你爸爸一直在找你，他想带着你回多特蒙德去……他想你都要想疯了，可是，你别怕他，萨沙，你爸爸给你一直准备了很多东西，衣服，钱，玩具……你们今天晚上就可以回德国去……”  
萨沙并没有挣脱我，只是默默地跟着我走。  
当我闯入病房的时候，很幸运的是厄齐尔正好不在，他似乎认为罗伊斯应该要休息，就提前回家去了，没有打扰他。莉亚也已经睡着了，罗伊斯正倚在床头，翻看着那本他和莱万，萨沙的相册。他看见我冲进来，吃了一惊，“玛莎，你怎么来啦？有事吗？”  
然后他就看见了躲在我身后的，还是没有缓过来的萨沙。  
“萨沙！”他扔开那本相册，沙哑的喊了一声，从床上跳下来把萨沙抱在怀里，“我的儿子！”  
他一下坐在地下，搂着萨沙，上上下下地打量着他，然后过了好一会儿，他才松开萨沙，又急急地站起来，拉着萨沙到衣柜那边去，急急地说：  
“你这几年过得怎么样？你看看你身上的衣服，赶紧，赶紧换！”他又顿了顿，“我这就给桑乔打电话，咱们连夜回德国去，找你的莱维爸爸，我相信他还没有死，他在慕尼黑等着咱们呢，我这里还有点钱，买火车票的钱是够的！”  
罗伊斯把那些衣服拿出来，有的给萨沙换上了，有的被他给装进一个小提箱里，连带着那本相册，然后他又拿出那个钱包递给萨沙，“拿好了，这是你莱万爹地的东西，咱们见到他了好还给他！”  
萨沙也是任由罗伊斯摆弄，收拾完毕后，罗伊斯又拿起了床头的电话打给桑乔，大概会就过了五分钟，桑乔就气喘吁吁地过来了，带着罗伊斯和萨沙急急地赶出去，还喊他们“快走！车子就在门口！”末了才想起给我道一声谢。  
我就倚在病房的窗户那里，给他们挥手，心里还是有一点伤感，就像和朋友分别一样。因为我到最后竟也没有留下他们的联系方式，莉亚在一周以后也出院了，我带着她去了美国，和妈妈还有弟弟一起居住在波士顿。有时候我遇着从慕尼黑或者多特蒙德来的人，都会问问他们有没有见过莱万或者罗伊斯或者桑乔，但是他们的回答竟是清一色的没有。桑乔给我的那个电话号码我也没有打通过，接线员女士用她那冷漠的声音告诉我是那个电话所在的区域前些日子发生了爆炸，而至于厄齐尔，他确实是对于桑乔和罗伊斯的事情大为恼火，但是也无可奈何，听说打算去伦敦——但是我也没有他的联系方式或者详细地址。至此，我也就彻底和那间病房里的其他人失去联系了。所以他们能不能找到那个莱万，对我而言还始终是一个谜题，有时候我还在想，什么时候我能回一趟德国，把这件事情给弄清楚呢！

——玛莎于1960年5月底

Fin.


End file.
